world domination bakura and marik style!
by Fire Coral
Summary: Bakura and Marik try to get Yami's millenium puzzle so that they can take over the world!


Disclaimer: nope I don't own yu-gi-oh and I doubt I ever will…

WORLD DOMINATION 

Bakura and Marik style!

It was a normal, typical day in the life of the yu-gi-oh characters,

Marik and Bakura chasing each other with deadly sharp knives while their hikaris watching them and trying to sneak away at the same time!

While at Yugi's house everything was perfect, perfect Yami, perfect friends, and perfect lifestyle.

The next day… 

"So…Bakura, what's your plan this time for WORLD DOMINATION?" Asked Marik emphasizing on the world domination bit.

"Hmmm I dunno, maybe I should stick you in a garbage can," said Bakura pushing giant sized pins in a voodoo doll he had made which represented Yami.

"Hey, how's sticking me in a garbage can gonna help you!" Asked a very distressed Marik, pouting and trying to get Bakura's attention!

"Well for one thing I wouldn't have to listen to you moan on and on about how the pharaoh did this and the pharaoh did that, and also I have to tell you this YOU SUCK AT MAKING UP PLANS FOR ANYTHING!" Yelled Bakura now slamming those giant sized pins into the doll!

"Well sooorrry, but I actually have come up with a plan Mr. I wanna stick Marik in a garbage can," said Marik sarcastically throwing his arms up into the air for some weird reason!

"Ok, so what's this plan of yours then," asked Bakura putting down his now totally messed up Yami voodoo doll on the wood table.

"Well……first we sneak into Yami's room and steal the millenium puzzle, then, well that's all I've thought of at the moment!" Said Marik looking proud and divine until Bakura started laughing hysterically! "What's so funny Bakura?" Asked Marik holding up a dagger which was blunt and that made Bakura laugh even harder! "Grrrr," growled Marik.

"Sorry Marik I mean that was the worst plan I've ever heard!" Laughed Bakura. "Anyway, your just lucky I've made up a plan! Ok this is it we still sneak into Yami's room but we kill him and take his mill. Item, instead of just taking the puzzle and not killing him, then we somehow get the mill. Necklace I hope Isis isn't gonna go into one of her rages again! And then we try to find the other items, which could prove to be very difficult and it could lead to one of us either being trapped in the shadow realm for all eternity or be killed! On the otherhand we could just go and try to kill the pharaoh, So Marik which plan do you like better?" Said Bakura who was back to the voodoo doll again!

"Umm, number 2 I don't like the idea of dealing a very mad Isis!" Mumbled Marik.

"Ok then let's go!" Shouted Bakura as he jumped up from the couch and headed out the door!

IN YAMI'S ROOM 

"Bakura would you quit poking me with that dagger or I'll kill you I mean it," threatened Marik and pointing his finger at Bakura warningly!

"Oh would you quit being an asshole and…oho," whispered Bakura

"May I ask what you two are doing here?" Said Yami grabbing the puzzle and looking at Bakura and Marik coldly.

"Um, where selling bedroom door to bedroom door peanuts," lied Marik trying to smile!

"I don't see any peanuts Marik, Bakura," said Yami smirking now but still glaring at both of the men.

"Well you see we…," started Marik but he was cut off by Bakura who put a hand infront of Marik's face causing him to back away slightly.

"Well you see Yami we actually came to your house to cause chaos and kill you, so can we get on with our job, to cause chaos and kill you and you get on with your job, get back into your bed, go to sleep and don't wake up, that would be helpful to us thanks," said Bakura, as he got out his dagger but was stopped by Yami laughing and rolling on the floor!

"What's he doing Bakura?" Asked Marik staring at Yami who was still laughing.

"He's just being an idiot as usual, Marik," sighed Bakura, but then Yami finally stopped laughing and he suddenly pushed Marik and Bakura out the window, then he started laughing again like a total jerk.

A few days later and everything was back to normal again.

"Well Marik I've made up a new plan. First we sneak up to Yami's room then…" but Bakura was cut off by Marik.

"Hold on wasn't that the plan you had last time and it didn't work, remember," said Marik twirling the rod around his fingers.

"Yeah, so?" Asked Bakura.

"Oh, Ra, well idiot Yami will probably know we're coming and so then he'll make up a plan to defend himself which will leave us on the ground again with no mill. Puzzle," replied Marik.

"Oh, whatever," said Bakura lying on the couch ready to fall asleep.

I hoped you enjoyed the story, but I'm not sure whether to continue…plz r&r:)


End file.
